parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody Casts. Cast * Emily as Supernanny * Thomas as Supermanny * Georgie Jillcotes (from Big Jillcotes) as Andra Jeans * Henry as David Jeans * Madge as Barbara Jeans * Jeanette Jillcotes (from Big Jillcotes) as Jessie Jeans * Quan Jillcotes (from Big Jillcotes) as Leah Jeans * Skarloey as Brycie Bullard * Rheneas as Rylan Bullard * Jenny (from Phineas and Ferb) as Jen Bullard * Boco From John Wischemeyer * Gretchen (from Phineas and Ferb) as Aiala Wischmeyer * Princess Tia (from Franny's Feet) as Andrea Weston * Peter Sam as Sean Weston * Sir Handel as Andrew Weston * Neville as Fred Weston * Flora as Jennifer Ririe * Billy as Blake Ririe * Rusty as Garrett McMillion * Agent Honeydew (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Elizabeth Tsironis * Duncan as Teddy Tsironis * Isabella as Kate Tsironis * Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Nicholas Tsironis * Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Cheryl Carsley * Georgie Pinkys the Goldilocks (from Big Pinkys) as Chantal Carsley * Derek as Steve Schwartz * Linda (from Phineas and Ferb) as Denise Schwartz * Stacey (from Phineas and Ferb) as Cathy Schwartz * Holly (from Phineas and Ferb) as Amanda Schwartz * Adyson (from Phineas and Ferb) as Samantha Schwartz * Milly (from Phineas and Ferb) as Katelyn Schwartz * Baby Joy (from Super Why) as Emily Schwartz * Duchess Maria (from Franny's Feet) as Claire Hemingway-Clegg * Charlie as Craig Hemingway-Clegg * Den as Paul Cooke * Caroline as Denise Cooke * Elizabeth as Meghann Cooke * Molly as Gabriella Cooke * Rosie as Erin Cooke * Bertram as Stuart Bradbury-Lambert * Wonder Red (from Super Why) as Laura Bradbury-Lambert * Oliver as Matthew Bradbury-Lambert * Lady as Tegan-Olivia Bradbury-Lambert * Duke as Paul Young * Mavis as Sue Young * Bill as Nathaniel Young * Ben as Jacob Young * Vanessa (from Phineas and Ferb) as Michelle Ball * Bash as Ryan Ball * Dash as Kyle Ball * Gordon as Steve Woods * Candace (from Phineas and Ferb) as Lucy Woods * Belle as Caitlin Woods * Jeremy (from Phineas and Ferb) as Billy Woods * Toad as Charlie Woods * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as Kelly Steer * Old Slow Coach as Trina Steer * Goldilocks (from Super Why) as Sophie Steer * Alpha Pig (from Super Why) as Callum Steer Parodies *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody 1. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody 2. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody 3. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody 4. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody 5. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody 6. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Supernanny Parody 7. Trivia *Emily will be pulling her two new coaches throughout every parody. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. *Henry will pulling a light red coach, a dark green coach, and two dark red coaches throughout every parody. *Madge will be carrying some loads throughout every parody. *Skarloey will be pulling four freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Rheneas will be pulling a milk wagon, a cattle car, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Boco will be pulling some freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Peter Sam will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Sir Handel will be pulling some freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Neville will be pulling two green and yellow Express coaches throughout every parody. *Flora will be pulling her Tram Car throughout every parody. *Billy will be pulling two boxcars, two coal cars, and flatcar throughout every parody. *Rusty will be pulling the Breakdown Train throughout every parody. *Duncan will be pulling five coal cars, three slate cars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Isabella will be carrying some loads throughout every parody. *Derek will be running light throughout every parody. *Charlie will be running light throughout every parody. *Den will be running light throughout every parody. *Caroline will be carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Elizabeth will be carrying loads throughout every parody. *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout every parody. *Rosie will be pulling nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Bertram will be running light throughout every parody. *Oliver will be pulling four freight cars and Toad throughout every parody. *Lady will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Duke will be running light throughout every parody. *Mavis will be pulling five freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Bill will be working with Ben throughout every parody. *Ben will be working with Bill throughout every parody. *Bash will be working with Dash throughout every parody. *Dash will be working with Bash throughout every parody. *Gordon will be pulling five freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Belle will be pulling five freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Toad will be pulled by Oliver and the freight cars throughout every parody. *Old Slow Coach will be pulled along wherever she goes throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh